<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I told the stars about you by L3viathan, Wannabe_Antagonist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200635">I told the stars about you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3viathan/pseuds/L3viathan'>L3viathan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabe_Antagonist/pseuds/Wannabe_Antagonist'>Wannabe_Antagonist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad has a witch hat bc I said so, Bad is a witch, Basically, Everyone has a sister apparently, Fluff and Angst, Gay shit with over 10 chapters of plot, Homophobic mentions but fuck those guys, Hurt/Comfort, I did Drista dirty in this one Im sorry, Intense, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Minx is a knight, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo is a florist, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, atleast not yet, i dont know what to add, real name usage, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3viathan/pseuds/L3viathan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabe_Antagonist/pseuds/Wannabe_Antagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince George isn't the same after his Mothers passing. He's colder than the ice that surrounds his kingdom. Even when surrounded by the warmth of those who care for him, he still feels alone...so very alone. Is there anything left that could help him be HIM again? </p><p>Clay is a talented fighter from the village of Magia. After the tragedy, his smile is left hollow. His heart casted in a shadow of never ending grief. Will there ever be a light to save him from his own mind..?</p><p>Nick is a talented Electi knight, serving as Prince Georges personal guard as well as his friend. Nick loves his friends and is an amazing person, but he can't help but feel alone in the crowd. Is there anyone who could make him realize he's loved..? Maybe even in more ways then one. </p><p>Must these people fight the Kingdom of Swagvetia as well as themselves?! Read to find out^^</p><p>This fic is a MCYT kingdom Au! I hope you enjoy!!!</p><p>-PLEASE READ THE NOTES-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! The first chapter is really short since I wanted to get a handle on my writing style first, since I've never written a fic before TvT</p><p>This story will have MANY chapters and is a kingdom Au of MCYT. If any of the CC say that they are uncomfortable with this fic, or being placed in fics in general, then I'll take it down. </p><p>The official twitter for this fic is @ITTSAYofficial . The account is to post updates, get suggestions, and for organization.</p><p>Im also not used to a03 formatting!! The chapter may look a little messy because of this but over time I'll get used to it ^^ I hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   He misses her. He misses her smile, her laugh, her eyes...<strong>her</strong>. He remembers when they would sit on her tower's rooftop, drinking in the night sky, or how she would whisper, as not to wake the stars. He misses his mother.<br/>   </p>
<p>   The day had just begun, yet the townsfolk already bustled about. The sun's light peered through the dimly gray blinds, illuminating Prince George's figure in thin rays. No matter how tightly he closed his window shades, light always seemed to slip through the cracks and stick to his body.<br/>   </p>
<p>   The stairwell was cold, as usual. The smooth stone stairs that hugged the wall tightly greeted his feet with an icy touch, sending shivers up his spine. The cold surely did the trick that Prince George always would procrastinate, waking him up fully. He ran his slim fingers along the dark wooden stair handles, feeling his touch sink into every dent that lay in the wood from his childhood. He remembers a specific dent at the bottom of the stairwell, just at the beginning of the wood.<br/>   </p>
<p>   The dent happened because of Lily, his older sister. It occured 13 years ago, when George was only 6 and Lily just turned the ripe age of 7. Due to Lily's increase of age, she was determined that her speed had increased as well. She challenged George to a race up the stairwell, the winning reward being the last slice of apple pie. George, a known addict to sweets, immediately agreed with determination. He remembers his mother shouting at them, and as children do, they both turned to the sudden boom of her voice that echoed down the corridor. Sadly, George's reaction caused him only pain as he ran into the wooden stair handle, slamming his lower shoulder against it. The impact caused blood to flow from the wound onto the dark oak floor. He still has the scar, along with the memories of the lectures the two received after obtaining it.<br/>   </p>
<p>   The bright lights of the corridor stole George from his immersion in the warm memories, bringing his conscious back to the grim reality of now. The colorful stained glass that lay high upon the walls stared George down as he made his way to the silver lined doors at the end of the hall.<br/>   </p>
<p>   Looking up one last time, he can practically see him and his sister running around like the children they were, his mother close behind them. Her smile was always brighter than the lights, brighter than the sun that always invaded their space, brighter than the earth's core. With her it was always warm, but now, it’s cold, freezing cold.<br/>   </p>
<p>   George looks at the door, taking in a deep breath, preparing for another dreadful, heavy-weighted day. Another day where the closest he can get to his beloved mother is by laying on her flower fitted grave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not apart of the story; Update!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An update</p><p>this isnt apart of the storyline</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello!</p><p>I'm really sorry about this not being a new chapter of the story, but I need to post an update here.</p><p>I was planning on posting a new chapter last week, but mental health and school issues proved that to be difficult. I know I have no room for delay on posts since this story isn't even 2 chapters in, but I didn't want anyone thinking I abandoned it.</p><p>I am really excited to write further chapters, and chapter two lets me introduce a lot more fun characters. Chapter 2 is being written as we speak and I hope you all enjoy it!!</p><p>Once again, I am really sorry for the wait, I'll try to get the chapter out soon TvT</p><p> </p><p>~WannabeAntagonist</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pastries and Pollen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A long day awaits Sapnap, but thankfully a stop by a small shop will help prepare his mood for the oncoming avalanche of work</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had just begun, light pouring through the windows, draping the room with a golden filter. Lifting his heavy sleep-weighted legs out of bed, Sapnap had started his day.</p>
<p>   Dragging his feet along the wooden floor, he made his way to his dresser. Gripping one of the drawer handles, he began to search for today's proper attire. Once finding it, he raised it from the drawer and began to put it on.  </p>
<p>   First, he pulled the tight white shirt over his head, feeling the raised collar grip to his neck, covering it all except 3 inches below his jaw. Once the collar stuck to him, he reached his arms through the sleeves, feeling the tight white material cling desperately to his arm. The sleeves, stopping just below his deltoid and on his biceps, adjusted themselves to fit just right. He slowly pulled the shirt down to his upper thigh, letting the material hug his skin.</p>
<p>   Next came his pants. The first layer of pants were a pair of black leggings that stopped at his ankles and strapped around the bottom of his foot. Struggling to put them on, he then reached for a baggier pair of also black pants. The pants had pockets on the sides, and a fire symbol for a button. Sliding them on, he tightened the grasps that strictly outlined the middle of his calf, down to his ankles. </p>
<p>   Standing up, he reached for his boots and his cloak. His boots were black with dark red outlines. They crawled halfway up his calf, and had a slight platform. The bottoms of  the shoes had divots for traction, with a fire emblem engraved on the heel. The cloak was a dark crimson red with golden orange lining on the edge of the hood. Putting both of them on, he made his way out of the room.</p>
<p>   The wooden stairs that led up to ground level creaked with age under Sapnaps step. As he neared the door at the top of the stairs, he could already begin to hear those who’ve woken up before him. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Immediately, the smell of eggs and bread filled the air, and light from the open windows nearly blinded him. The sounds of laughter, dishes and ongoing conversations became clearer than glass to his tired ears. Just as he began to make his way through the room, he felt an arm sling around his shoulder. Looking up, he was meeted with a face he knew all too well.</p>
<p>   “Good morning Minx,” He sighed happily seeing that she was as energetic as usual. He hated the days where he had woken up before her, since she wasn’t the most pleasant girl to be around before her morning brew of coffee.</p>
<p>   “‘Mornin Sappy. Did ‘ya sleep well?” She leaned down slightly to be able to hear his response better over the loud chatter of their coworkers. She wasn’t much taller than him, with her being 6’0 and him being 5’10, but she still liked to exaggerate the distance. </p>
<p>   “Yeah, surprisingly. George was wiped out after yesterday's rehearsal for the incoming newbie, so I was able to get to bed on time instead of forcing him to sleep'' Sapnap leaned his head towards Minxs so he wouldn’t have to raise his voice. George had always had a hard time sleeping, especially after his mothers passing, and Sapnap, being George's personal ‘knight’ and friend, always stayed up to help him. </p>
<p>   “Well I’m sorry you’re stuck with princey-” she perked her head up and Sapnap knew what was coming next all too well “-maybe you could leave him to me for a day~”</p>
<p>   “Sorry Minx, but I’m not letting that happen. I know you only want to go since Niki has been at the castle a lot recently” He took her arm off of him and smiled at her “Maybe next time.” </p>
<p>   She huffed as Sapnap began to walk away, before hearing her yell at him “-Oi, Sap! I forgot to hand you the shoppin’ list!”. Leaning back, he snatched the paper from her extended arm and nodded in thanks. Unfolding it, he read the contents;<br/>       Milk<br/>       Bread loafs<br/>       Tomatoes<br/>       Cabbages<br/>       Corn<br/>       8 x 8 strip of leather</p>
<p>   Sighing, he found his way to the main door and pushed it open. A slight breeze brushed his skin, the air carrying a heated undertone. It was August, and for the kingdom of Glacies, it was one of the few months where they got warmth. Shutting the door behind him, he looked up at the building. It was a cobblestone building only two stories tall. The main floor had the dining room, kitchen, and common seating area. The second floor was where the staff slept, which included the chef and the advisor. Underneath the first floor though, were many more. It was an open room with boxes and supplies pushed to the side, and a hallway across from the landing. Down said hallway was the dorms for the knights, although these weren’t ordinary knights, these were Electi knights. Knights with special abilities and outstanding talent.</p>
<p>   His feet crunched against the dirt paths that lead to the markets near the castle walls. The Electi Dorms were on a forest coated hill just outside the castle, which was great for coverage and practice, but proved annoying by the long walk. As the dirt faded into cobblestone, and the trees faded into open fields, Sapnap had reached the first stage of the marketplace. The first stage was outside of the castle's closely knit walls, beginning near the town and leading up to the castle's public entry gate. Starting at the bottom of the hill, closer to the village were mini shops and restaurants. Walking by, a sign caught his eye. Sapnap knew this sign like the back of his hand, and opened the shop door with the ding of the bell.</p>
<p>   The smell of flavor filled pastries and pollen filled the room. On one side of the shop there were small tables with flowers on top, with a flower lined case of freshly baked pastries. On the other side of the shop, there was a wall of flowers, all different shapes and sizes. Cases and vases spread across tables portraying their beauty. Accompanying the pastry case and flowers were two make-shift registers. </p>
<p>   At one register stood a short girl at around 5’4. Her hair was black with blonde strips hanging in the front. She had a petal plastered apron tied neatly around her waist and slung around her neck with a yellow flower in her hair. </p>
<p>   Standing at the other register was a tall, presumably 6’6, man. He was pale with a slight tan and poofy brown hair. He wore a white linen renaissance shirt that was loose over his arms but clung to his wrists, with black draped knickers pants. He had bandages from his upper calf to his foot, wrapping around it leaving his toes and heel visible. One of his feet was black while the other was white, and the man often dismissed it as a dye accident to customers but Sapnap knew better.</p>
<p>   “Hello Nick!,” a soft voice rose from the girls throat, greeting the newly entered Electi knight. “I see your armour is still in the shop?” Sapnap turned his head towards the girl's direction. Electi knights go by nicknames to keep their identity safe, and to know an Electi knights name is rare, although the workers at this shop were a special occasion. They had grown up with Sapnap and Prince George as close friends, practically family.</p>
<p>   “Hello Niki,” He smiled in return to her greeting. “Sadly my armour is still in the shop, it won’t be done for quite awhile. I’m stuck with the Fortuita’s for now.”</p>
<p>   “I could go speak to the blacksmith if you’d like..?” The tall man that stood by the flowers spoke up, catching the attention of both the others. Sapnap shook his head softly at the others kind offer.</p>
<p>   “No need to bother your father Ranboo, I can wait,” Sapnap turned back to Niki once he received a smile and a nod from Ranboo. He waved the slip of paper that carried the shopping list in the air before leaning towards Niki, extending his arm. She grabbed the paper from his hand and unfolded it, reading the contents as he spoke.</p>
<p>   “I’m supposed to be at George's side fairly soon and help with the preparations for the incoming Electi knight, and shopping for everything will make me late. You think you could…?” He trailed off, seeing that Niki had already figured out what he was asking.</p>
<p>   “You want me to do it for you again?,” She cocked her hip to the side and placed her hand on it, tilting her head. He nodded slightly embarrassed.</p>
<p>   “Look- I’ll pay you extra plus you get to see Minx-” quickly turning his gaze to Ranboo “-and the Sbi family doesn't live too far from the dorms.” Sapnaps tone gained a higher pitch with attempted conviction towards the end of his sentence. Both Niki and Ranboo looked at each other, seemingly talking with their eyes before Niki turned back to face Sapnap. </p>
<p>   “Fine. But on one condition!-” she narrowed her gaze at Sapnap, straightening his posture with a meer look before relaxing her features “-You have to bring George here later. Alex brought more Cornflowers here from Schlatts kingdom earlier and I’ve been saving them just for him.”</p>
<p>   “Alex was here earlier and you didn’t come and get me?!,” Sapnap placed his hand on his chest exaggerating the offended look he wore.</p>
<p>   “I wasn’t going to make him wait here! You know how it is, if he gets caught here Schlatt won’t hesitate to put his head on a stick.” Her tone died down as her words carried a grim reminder of the reality they live in. Reality wasn’t as graceful and comforting as the shop, reality was a sharp shard of iced emotions and death. </p>
<p>   They all stood in a silence that crushed the upbeat atmosphere they had previously grown. Sapnap shifted his stance as Ranboo grew visibly uncomfortable, with Niki rubbing her forearm. </p>
<p>   “Well, I think it’s about time I take my leave, I don’t wanna be late,” Sapnap chalkily chuckled, waving as he turned towards the door.</p>
<p>   “Take care Nick-” Nikis words were interrupted by the bell above the door jingling and someone colliding into Sapnap, knocking both of the figures to the ground. Sapnap rubbed his head and opened his eyes.</p>
<p>   “Ah! I’m so sorry I-” The figures words died down as they locked eyes, smiles growing on both of their faces. </p>
<p>   “Karl!,” Sapnap exclaimed, grabbing Karl’s extended hand which was to help him up, but instead pulled Karl down into him. He wrapped his arms around the boy tightly, the air gaining its happy atmosphere once more. </p>
<p>   “Sap!,” Karl giggled, returning the hug. Pulling back slightly, the two boys looked at eachother, nose’s practically touching. Sapnaps gaze softened as he looked over Karl, drinking in the boy's features. The two locked there gazes onto one another, melting into the moment before the memory of responsibility came back to Sapnap.</p>
<p>   “Sorry to cut this short but I really have to hurry to the castle now” Sapnap spoke up, sad that this moment had to end but his tone carried a sense of urgent haste. Karl stood up, yanking Sapnap along with him before nodding and giving him one last smile for the road.</p>
<p>   “I’ll miss you,” Karl watched as Sapnap made his way to the exit, placing his hand on the door. Reaching out, Sapnap pulled Karls head down and placed a feather weighted kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>   “You always do,” and with that, he was gone. Down the street and towards the castle he went, preparing himself for the long day of work ahead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI IM SO SORRY AT HOW LATE THIS IS</p>
<p>I've been having a lot of mental health issues along with school so I never had time to work on the official Chapter 2- thankfully some of my friends helped force me to work on this and it's finally done!! It's not my best work but I was tired of waiting, so here you go!</p>
<p>Make sure to follow the official Twitter for "I told the stars about you"! @ITTSAYofficial</p>
<p> </p>
<p>!NO REPOSTING MY STORY AS YOUR OWN!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blood Stained Ash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clay was only six-soon-to-be-seven. Every hero needs there tragic backstory but sometimes reality is just a bitch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER NOTES!!</p><p>This chapter containes gore, death and derealization! The chapter is short and the derealization is only for a few paragraphs but if this makes you uncomfortable then you don't have to read it(/gen) :D</p><p>Also I'm sorry this took awhile to come out, I've been busy with school projects and I wanted the chapter to be actually g o o d</p><p>Anyways I really hope you enjoy and feel free to message me on @ITTSAYofficial on twitter !!</p><p>Stay safe, drink water and remember: I love you!</p><p>(Also I'm sorry for the bad formatting TvT)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started like any other, the sun climbing over the treetops coating the dew-soaked grass in a sweet orange glaze. The bed sheets were soft like cotton, providing a shield of warmth from the freezing morning air. As much as Clay wanted to remain bundled in the soft embrace of comfort, the day's needs pulled him to his feet. Outside of the hut, he could hear footsteps tapping along the ground signaling that others have woken up as well. </p><p>   Hopping out of bed, bare feet pressed against the ground, Clay pushed the hut's entrance open, feeling the leather brush against his skin. The morning sun pierced his eyes and draped his skin with an orange glint. Birds chirped in the trees and the smell of a new day stained the air. </p><p>   Rubbing his sleep weighted eyes, Clay made his way down the dirt pathway to the main seating pit. He stretched his arms with a deep yawn, ignoring people's stares at his horrid bedhead. He didn’t blame them for staring, his blond locks curled in all the wrong directions with strands occasionally falling into his eyes, but he was too tired to care. </p><p>   Voices found their way to Clay's ears, their source resonating by the fire in the main seating pit. They carried with happiness and faded slumber, conversations dancing in the breeze. Clay recognized the faces he met as he approached the pit, a smile spreading to his lips. </p><p>   “Good morning Clay,” A girl with wavy blonde hair and emerald green eyes turned in his direction, greeting him with a warm smile. Her voice was like a crystal that had been roughed around the edges, cracks, and scratches lining the outside. </p><p>   “ ‘mornin' Ada....,” he grumbled in response while taking a seat beside her.</p><p>   “Did you sleep well honey?,” a voice like sugar cane and morning dew spoke from behind him, making its way into view. Curled brown locks, spring green eyes, creamy white skin, dirty blonde-haired toddler girl in their arms; Clay's smile brightened upon seeing his mother. </p><p>   “Mhm,” Clay nodded, still trying to fight his urge to go back to sleep. </p><p>   “No nightmares?,” His sister chimed in while leaning forward. His mother shot her a glare at her sudden question.</p><p>   “Adamaris!,” His mother scolded.</p><p>   “What?! He’s turning 7 in a few days, my nightmares went away by then!,” their argumentative voices turned to white noise as Clay remembered that his 7th birthday was in fact coming up; in no less than a few days. He swore he was older than 6-soon-to-be-7, with all the work he did in the village, but apparently, he was wrong. </p><p>   As others arose from their tents, his mother and sisters' heated argument cooled down to a simmer. Everyone who passed by Clay greeted him with early birthday congratulations and wishes, saying the basic ‘your father would be proud’ and ‘happy early birthday'. </p><p>   It was nice, the morning was almost like any other….until it wasn’t. It began at the other end of the village, attention only being caught due to the screams that echoed throughout the trees. Smoke rose from a bundle of huts on the east end, flames barely in view. Adamaris quickly stood up and caught someone running from the chaos by the shoulder.</p><p>   “What’s going on?,” She stared into the person's eyes, grounded and alert.</p><p>   “The east end! T-There were noises from the trees and suddenly we were engulfed in flames,” Shaking in fear and confusion, the person ran from Adamaris’s grip. Just as she began to head towards the smoke, their mother grabbed her by the wrist. </p><p>   “Ada- take Clay and get out of here!,” His mother's words were barely audible over the growing screams clouding the village. Smoke filled the sky as a fire began to surround the entire collage of huts, nothing clear in the chaos. Normally Adamaris would’ve argued back, but in her eyes glinted an understanding that Clay would soon learn.</p><p>   “What about Drista?” Adamaris motioned towards the little girl in their mother's arms, her big emerald eyes blinking innocently, oblivious to the hell raining down on their home. Their mother tightened her hold on the little girl, shaking her head. </p><p>   “I’ll take care of her, you just get Clay out of here.” Clay felt himself being hoisted up, his older sister holding him against her chest. He couldn’t process what was happening, but as his sister ran through the village he saw something he couldn’t unsee. People lay bleeding on the dirt ground, soil stained with rusted blood. The flames scorched their bodies, and people in clothing Clay had never seen before attacked those he knew. Heads detached from bodies rolled by his sisters rapidly running feet, their lifeless eyes still holding fear. Clay blinked as he registered his surroundings, a feeling of heavy-weighted concrete settling into his skin; but instead of crying or screaming or trying to pry his sister's hold off of him, he just blinked. 'This can’t be real, there’s no way'. He felt light and heavy at the same time, distant yet dangerously close. A small laugh bubbled in his throat as what he was convinced was a dream played on around him. 'I’ll wake up soon,' he confidently thought to himself, although reality would prove otherwise.</p><p>   Suddenly with a painful thud, Clay felt himself hit the ground and roll into a tree. 'This dream is so realistic' he thought as he slowly sat up and rubbed his head. Looking up, Clay saw his sister right in front of him doubled over on the ground. Shifting his eyes down to what she was holding, he could see a metal claw clamped over her red-soaked ankle, her other hand covering her mouth. Trying desperately to pry it off, two men in foreign clothes walked by the bush they lay behind, a hostile aura accompanying their presence. As the two children watched with wide eyes, Clay caught a glimpse of something that would haunt him for decades. Down in the center of the village, a woman held a blade laced spear in one hand and a little girl Clay knew like the back of his hand in the other. Men suited in those damned foreign outfits closed in on her, yet she fought with every ounce of strength she had. He had never seen his mother fight so..so..scared. </p><p>   Just as Adamaris followed Clay's gaze to their mother and little sister, a blade with symbols too small to read plunged through her neck, blood spattering like rainfall. Her muscles became less tense and her spear collided with the ground, as did she. Drista screamed outcries as she hit the floor, shaking her mother with everything her little body could muster. </p><p>   Clay had decided he no longer wanted to stay dreaming so he pinched himself, but alas he stayed put. His mother still lay motionless on the dirt path, blood covering Dristas hands. Smoke still crowded the air as fires chased mountain tops. Everything stayed the same. He pinched up his dirt-plastered arms, along his neck, even his face but nothing worked. Like a smack to the face, the wind suddenly felt more real. The blood from his sister's ankle felt more sticky and the smell of scorched bodies and lost lives smelt more rotten. 'This is real'.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>